Plan A, Plan B, C and D
by Kahaani
Summary: Plan A failed, America was going to get married, and England has been caught up in this web of American genius and our nations put their differences aside. But...there's always plan B? and C and D...and the rest of the alphabet until one of them works.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there, thank you for clicking on this story and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews and Critiques are always amusing and useful. **_

* * *

_The Englishman walked on the dusty ground, which he was sure must have been brown coloured or sand coloured at some point, as it was now red and rust coloured. Lovely. It wasn't like he wanted to be here, he had been forced by his boss! Well...that's what we're telling everyone anyway, he thought as he continued walking…occasionally kicking aside the odd bayonet. Yes he was walking on a track littered with dead bodies and discarded weapons, though, to be perfectly honest. He was used to this kind of thing._

_He continued along the trail, this clearly showing someone had tread here, and then he caught sight of a familiar tuft of blonde hair, and a familiar muscly-fat body…now covered in cuts and bruises…lying on the sand. It was America._

_'Alfred!' he ran over to the body, in the hope he was conscious. No such luck. 'Alfred? Come on you bloody idiot wake up!' He shook him violently; still he refused to wake up. Git._

_'Sir you can't help him now, he's beat up pretty bad.'_

_'H-huh? Who are you?'_

_'Lieutenant Ray Adams. And that's Captain Jones, he's. Well he's beyond saving right now._

_'W-what? What do you mean?' Arthur hadn't realised he was in tears by now. 'W-we can't save him?' but Arthur had completely missed something. Alfred was a nation. He wouldn't just die! And what he had also missed was the brief flicker of Alfred's eyelids…but Ray Adams certainly hadn't and before Arthur could notice the grey coat tails of the man in front of him, Ray pulled out a knife and plunged into Alfred's heart_.

* * *

Arthur woke in a cold sweat. *Oh not again!* he thought as he woke up and washed his face. How many timed had he dreamt of that night..? Countless…that and…other things about Alfred…but he would keep that to himself. Never to leave the confines of his mind.

He sighed, today was the world meeting. Yay. Just what he needed. He thought he might as well take some reading material and-what did they call those things? iPods…ingenious invention, he could listen to all his classics and greats from this compact device, and he had recently discovered the iPhone…and the macbook…ingenious! But technology really wasn't his thing. It was Americas...and he disliked America and his items! But his boss had recommended this and said the notepads were just no longer that useful….he still remembered him 'Notepads? No one uses those anymore Arthur! Its iPads and tablets!' Whatever that was. Yes he saw the adverts, but he preferred books, and had lived long enough to see the best. Anyway, enough reminiscing…he wasn't some bloody 85 year old! Well….not exactly.

A few hours later, everyone's favourite Brit was making his way to the meeting, parking his lovely Rolls outside the building. Yes, England had a Rolls-Royce. Like a Boss. And as he was admiring the shiny surface, he saw the reflection of an all too familiar Italian sports car. The Lamborghini Bolardo that a certain Alfred Jones owned…but wait a second. His was the only other car in the parking lot. Surely that didn't mean….America had arrived...before him? And he was hosting! It was…well it certainly was new.

The usual had been set up for the conference, water bottles and plug points for all that hi-Tec stuff. And a complimentary hot blonde to come with it all! For there was Al, sitting at his usual place…reading...a book….and...Taking notes.

Weird.

'Alfr-America? What are you doing here?'

'Hmm? Oh hello England, I've come to attend the conference, I was just finishing some work.'

'I can see, but you came so early…very unlike you.'

'Well, punctuality is crucial when it comes to such important matters as these'

'Yes that's tru-wait what? You are talking about punctuality? YOU?'

'Yes, I understand I have a lack of punctuality as far as my reputation is concerned but I have decided that it is highly undignified and that this behaviour cannot continue.'

'Alfred….' What he had said…it sounded so…well, almost rehearsed. Like he had been practicing this. 'It's good to see you're growing up well, maybe some of my influence finally got set into motion after all those years I tried…'

'Well…I suppose. Now I really must be getting on with this, these notes must be sent back soon.'

'Okay then..Well don't let me hinder your progresses

And so that was the end of the conversation, England got out the new gadget he had been forced to buy, and America continued with his notes.

Soon other nations began to file in, all of them casting wary looks at America and asking England if he was all right, to which he had no reply. The meeting commenced, and it was record time because within the first two minutes; Spain was chasing Romano, Italy was kissing up to Germany, Canada was sat on by Russia…again, and France went around doing...what france usually does. Austria was sitting in the corner listening to Mozart on high volume through his headphones and England just face palmed and amused himself with this physics game called angry birds. It was finally America who stopped the commotion by slamming his hands on the desk and calling all of their attentions.

'Guys we have to stop this! Every damn meeting the same thing happens, and nothing comes out of it! We need to start resolving political matters. Don't you get it? Germany I thought you of all people would not have allowed this to happen, and England you're hosting the meeting!'

'Well I…I guess we just got so used to this routine that we-'

'Really? That's pathetic. You were once the strongest and most powerful empire on this planet, you would never have stood for something like this!'

England's mouth had gone dry, he had no answer for that, so he hung his head and refused to speak any further. That was one large scratch on his pride.

'I'm sick of this…if you want the United States' help, talk to my boss.' And with that he gathered his already packed things and walked out of the room. An awkward silence hung in the room, until the loud and obnoxious sounding engine of America's sports car broke it. Everyone knew he was right, that this had gone on for too long…well everyone except Greece who had fallen asleep in Japan's lap, but otherwise there was a kind of shame…and dense guilt hanging in the room, the exception here being Russia who was grinning for some obscene reason.

England couldn't stand it, so he silently excused himself and left. One by one the others followed, until the room was just empty.

England unlocked the door of his lovely country mansion with a head ache and an urge for a drink. What was with America today? Whatever had happened to that lovely, cheerful boy who would come up with insane ideas at the world meeting and say them with such pride and belief? He knew it was election time in the US, was he preparing to impress the new boss? It was confusing. Republics were confusing.

Whilst England was continuing this strand of very...interesting thought…his phone rang. Oh great, it was his boss, probably asking about the meeting. He answered, and to his surprise his boss asked him to call America, he had heard about the meeting from Hungary and Austria who were kind enough to drop by and tell him what happened. That was strange. And so his boss wanted him to talk to America and ask for his co-operation. Wonderful. Just what he wanted to do this evening. And then his boss added 'preferably sober Arthur, remember what happened when you called them after my whiskey collection mysteriously disappeared?' Arthur remembered…it was not a good memory. Well he could drink himself into oblivion later! And with hat, he dialled America's home number, he knew that it probably wouldn't be wise to call his work phone, but he might still be up.

The usual ring filled his ears as he sat on the expensive chairs of his living room.

'Hello, you've reached the house of Alfred Jones how may I help you?' it was a woman's voice. Wait, Alfred's secretary never stayed with him! What was this? Why did he care? No he didn't!

'Oh hello, I was wondering if I could speak to him, I believe this is his private number?'

'He's not available.'

'I see, then, May I ask, what are you doing at his private residence?'

'Well, I don't give out information to strangers and you have not introduced yourself yet, so mind id I ask who you are?'

'Oh yes, uhh..Its Arthur...Arthur Kirkland. The united Kingdom of England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland.'

'I see, now I will need to ask you for an identification question, its protocol.'

'What? I see you American's take your safety very seriously'

'Well you would if the same things had happened to you, and they have, so we're quits sir. Now, what was the animal Alfred swung around when he was younger?'

England was completely baffled by this question. Out of all the things in the world…they asked him…that? He would've thought America would rather not remember or talk about his childhood, and he knows England doesn't like talking about it! Bloody Git.

'W-well…I don't see how this is relevant…but it was a buffalo….I wish to tell you no more, now please answer my previous question'

'Well I trust you, and I live here, part time, I look after his German Shepheard, Busker.'

'Busker….? Wait, you _live_ here?' She lived…with him!

'Yes, I do. Well whenever he needs me to. I have my own apartment but sometimes I drop by.'

'I see, so…are…you and Alfred…uh-'.

'Dating?'

'Well not the choice of word I would go for but yes.'

'Yes, we are.'

'R-right..' Way to be blunt!

'What is it? Got a problem?'

'No! How dare you think that!' Rude skank!

'Well sorry, you sounded…disappointed.'

'What? No I was surprised'

'Of course, now, is there a message you would like to pass on to Alfred?'

'No I'd rather speak to him in person thank you'

'Oh. Well I am quite clo-'

'Yes and I don't trust you so we're quits.'

'Right. Yeah. Sure. And by the way, for future reference, my name is Sora Akamatsu for now…..Jones in the future.'

'Yes well I-what? You…You're getting married to him?'

'Yes we are! Oh I'm so excited...isn't that great? We're going to have like three weddings it's going to be wonder-'

And he put the phone down, but the horrible, devastating and heart breaking truth hung in the air. America was getting married…to a human.

Was that even possible? England didn't know. But he felt terrible and broken. First the revolutionary war, now this? England's heart crumbled as he realised that there was now no future for him and America

It was now raining in England.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the suburbs of Washington, Alfred walked into his house, after being yelled at by numerous people in the White House that he should stop being so moody, and how were they going to get the other nations' help now?

Sora was sitting in the living room, looking extremely annoyed and sad at the same time. 'Plan A…failed.'

* * *

**_I'm hoping to make this multi chapter, so thank you all and please suggest ideas and if you want more chapters, how many if you do? thank you._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Plan A, Plan B, C and D

_**So I got some story alerts! Wow I never thought I would! Thank you guys! XD and Now I have inspiration and will to write the next chapter, though I have exams coming up . so may take a while but. I'LL GET THERE! I have big ideas for this!**_

* * *

No one knew how, or where from the news had spread, but it had. Most of the nation's now knew America was getting married. And this resulted in a lot of 'WHAT THE FUCK?S'. Or whatever language they happened to speak. Russia thought this a perfect time to try and get them to become one with him. But then again, any time is a good time for Russia. He's that twisted. But to say people were happy would not work. In fact, those who knew America personally were not happy with the arrangement. The other countries that either a) despised him or b) couldn't be bothered, just…remained neutral. When France read the text message that had been 'anonymously sent to him, he was so surprised his curlers fell out of his hair. When Hungary and Austria read it, Hungary threw a massive fit and cracked her frying pan; Austria was slightly scared and retreated to his piano. When the news reached Asia, China just burnt his red bean paste buns; South Korea…was South Korea and just decided that he would give America and his bride a lot of Korean Pop Music for the wedding. However Japan got angry. And that was unusual for the usually very calm nation who always agreed with America. This time, he didn't. When he read the text message, Greece was sleeping on him, and he reacted with such vigour that Hercules was pushed into the wall and broke the cartilage in his nose. All the nations were talking about this, and all of them said the same thing: DON'T TELL ENGLAND.

But they didn't know he had already found out, and spent an entire week getting drunk, vomiting, curling up on his bed and crying into a stuffed unicorn, then cursing and finally making resolves to get off his arse. This never worked.

And then the news of an emergency world meeting came. Not that Hungary and Japan had anything to do with it, or that France tried to convince Germany to sleep with him…'He will be weak under my talents in l'amour!'..Plan failed. No, it was purely because they had to discuss something after the fail of the last meeting. And they apologised to Alfred's boss, but were extremely surprised when he wrote that Alfred wouldn't be attending. No. he was sending his secretary. His bride.

And upon England's boss hearing this, England mysteriously was ill….somehow…okay the economy wasn't so great but not enough to make him that ill! But they all knew he was so drunk he wasn't even coherent on the phone. They left him; they would have to deal with it themselves. They were the government after all. Yet another mess on their plates. So now America's bride was representing both the United Kingdom and the United states. Well good for England, he now didn't have to bother going and facing the skank. But he felt guilty, so he went into work the day before the meeting. Also the day America's bride decided to stop by.

It was a usual day, the office was busy and people were rushing around, cups of tea and coffee being swung in any direction and the constant ringing of telephones. He went to the desk where we usually clocked in and to ask for an appointment to see his boss when he got stuck behind a loud and obviously annoyed American Woman. He wouldn't have suspected anything if it weren't for the fact that she said 'And representing the States and You guys', then he immediately knew who she was. He started to feel...'sick' again and was backing away slowly when he bumped into a familiar face who, and it just had to be at that moment, immeditately said 'OH England! I thought you were sick today!' He face palmed and caught the woman at the desk turn around. There was no doubt in his mind as to why Alfred wouldn't want to marry her. She was the strangest American woman he had probably laid his eyes on, with short and straight jet black hair, skin so pale it looked like it had never met the sun, and finally her eyes were like sapphires, they showed little emotion and you felt like she could see into you. Wow. It was breath-taking. It was only then he realised the man in front of him was now on his BlackBerry, the people around him were back to work, and that the two of them had been staring at each other for the past two or three minutes, it might even have been five.

The man who was in front of him-he thought his name was Robert-or was it Rupert? Ronald? He had clearly forgotten, but anyway he had started speaking to the woman.

'I must congratulate you; I never thought that flamboyant nation would ever consider settling down!'

'Yes well you need to take your time to get to know him and understand him' she replied.

'Ahh I see, but I hope all goes well for you! And may your future be bright and fertile'

'…Thanks' she replied through gritted teeth, and England noticed the pen she was holding had now been smashed and ink was leaking on the floor from her hand. How strange.

Arthur must have been staring into space then because suddenly he was shaken by the light tap on his shoulder.

'So, you were the Gentleman to whom I spoke to on the phone yes?'

'Yes. I was-I was!'

'I see, so...you are too ill to attend this meeting huh?'

'….uh…well…that is to say…uh-'

'It's fine' She looked around, 'let's go grab a coffee, what about that place in Piccadilly? Fortnum and Mason?'

'O-oh…of course, let's go' and he followed her out. This was going against every rule in England's book. He was having coffee. With the soon to be . That wasn't right.

They walked in silence for quite a while before they arrived and sat down at said destination.

'So, listen I thought it would be better we talked here since all the government snobs were there'

'Ri-Hey! Government snobs?'

'Yeah! Oh sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, your majesty!'

'Fine. What did you want to talk about' The nerve of some people!

'Well, is there anything special you would like me to say as representative of the two English speaking countries?'

'Nothing in particular…'

'Great 'cause I got a load to tell them! But...Hush...there are a few things I wanted to...talk to you about.' She looked nervous all of a sudden, well she seemed nervous. You could never really tell with these people.

'Yes? What about?'

'Well I've never met any of the other nations, other than you and Alfred.'

'Right.'

'Any pointers? Tips?'

'Stay away from France.'

'Got that, anything else?'

'Well…just…try and cope with the mayhem.'

'..Mayhem?...right.'

'You'll see…'

'Look there's something I need to talk to you about…'

'Yes? Is it meeting related?'

'No actually it's about Alfred…about…this new behaviour he's adopted.'

'….Right…what of it?'

'I was wondering if you knew anything..being his caretaker and all-'

'I WAS his caretaker…I am no longer and I don't know what's gotten into him…you should know…You're marrying him!' He cut her off and replied brashly….what had gotten into him? He was a gentleman…he wasn't supposed to act like that. He resolved to looking down at the empty tea cup.

'I-I see. Sorry. I'll..be going now…' Sora looked at him, before putting down a few twenty pound notes and almost running out of the shop. The rain in London started again, and England's empty tea cup filled again, but not with tea.

* * *

_**I finally managed this, I'm terribly sorry about the Hiatus…if you could call it that. Thank you all who liked this and reviews are welcome! The next chapter is the meeting and….well let me just tell you there's steam coming ahead. And France. That's never good.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm truly sorry it may be a slight bore, but after this…things get better! Thank you and enjoy. Also, I'd just like to say a few forward notes so PLEASE READ**_

_**here are the pairings that will happen in this chapter: Taiwan/Scotland, Wales/France, Denmark/Norway (only slightly, I'll put more in later.) China/South Korea **_

_**1) I'm sorry that some of them are a tad OOC, I'm not so good at writing some of the other countries**_

_**2) Okay as far as dates are concerned, I know where I'm planning to end this (I'm not telling yous!) so the first meeting that England hosted was just after the royal wedding (Around May,in 2011 obviously) then the second one that I'm writing about now is in August, after England's extreme hangover and binge, in the meantime everyone made peace with America (America's boss is okay with the other countries…it's Just America who decide he's going to be weird). Okay so…enjoy!**_

* * *

Another world meeting….it seemed like only a few months ago since the last one. But this one had been called as an emergency…because…as now everyone knew…nothing happened in the last one. So it was now being held in Sweden, or more precisely, in one of the older government buildings. Stockholm is known for its wonderful architecture, so perhaps that's why so many nations turned up a few days earlier than the actual meet. It was a big surprise when they all found each other trying to squish into the elevator, and even bigger surprise that they were all dressed in jeans and casual clothes. Even Austria, who had decided to wear *Cough forced cough* a pair of skinny jeans. Yikes.

The hotel was nice enough, but no one had caught sight of the woman everyone was talking about. Even when they pulled all the tables in the hotel restaurant together (Much to the manager's dismay, he even tried to persuade them to go somewhere else! Now that's something you don't see everyday…well neither is such a strange group of people, each of which is from a different country). So this was how the strange dinner commenced, all the nations took any respectable seat and finally decided on the setup where Germany and Prussia were at each end of the tables, though no one had any idea why the normally sensible Ludwig allowed his brother to be there,although a certain maple loving nation may have had something to do with it…

'Omg like, did you hear about America? Like, what a total juicy bit of gossip huh?' Poland was like totally all over these kinds of things. He found the creation of BBM, twitter and Facebook some of the most ingenious items the planet had to offer.

'Of course we heard about America-aru! It was somehow spread to us nations…very…fast..' The Chinese man looked suspiciously at France, who was sniffing wine.

'Well don't look at moi! I was sitting in my room, overlooking the lovely sights of Paris and basking in l'amour when I received the text message! I was so surprised the curlers in my hair fell out!'

Whilst most nations pondered who had sent the message, Prussia snorted into his Meatballs and gravy.

'And what exactly, Mon Cher Prusse, is so funny?'

'You…still…wear…hair curlers! Pahahahahahahaha man that's soo unawesome!'

'Und you still sleep with a massive fluffy stuffed chicken!'

'H-hey! Y-You promised y-you wouldn't t-tell West!' Prussia looked at his food again, turning a similar shade to his cranberry sauce.

'Aww, I think it's sweet Prussia..' A soft voice belonging to a shy blonde with violet eyes gently whispered into his ear.

'Th-thanks…' and without further ado, the white haired man leaned and kissed the Blonde.

'B-Bruder! N-not at the the table!'

'Gimme a break! I know what you're like with Italy!'

'B-bruder! I'm requesting you to be quiet!' And now both German brothers were as red as one another…or as red as Prussia's eyes.

'Why don't you all just become one with me, then we can all share love and peace and nuclear weapons, da?'

'…No…' All the countries just stared at the tall male, smiling pleasantly, and-oh dear god-he was wearing jeans and leather…with the scarf Ukraine gave him-obviously. This marked the beginning of a slightly awkward silence.

'So…what happened to América and Ingleterra ?' Spain cut in, anxious to break it.

'I'm not sure about America…I sure hope he's okay…I heard he was ill' Lithuania spoke with a genuine look of concern gracing his features.

'He's not ill…' Canada silently added.

'Oh…is it because of the…thing that happened last meeting?'

Canada just nodded, returning Lithuania's concerned look.

'He's one of the youngest out of all of us-aru!'

'Exactly! he can't just decide he's going to be a moody bitch and not co-operate with us!' Switzerland looked placed his knife on the table so hard their glasses of water almost toppled over.

'He's also just a teenager, he wouldn't understand! He needs us older nations to teach him!' Austria cut in, which was a surprise.

'Just a teenager? He's only four years younger than Arthur!'

'I thought he was meant to be a hero…to save us!'

'And what would you need saving from Latvia?' Russia looked at the smaller and now shuddering nation

'N-nothing R-russia!'

'That's true...He claims to be a hero…he wouldn't have acted like that…right?'

'I think that his attidude came from Angleterre!'

'But he's nothing like Arthur! That's what makes them so perfect' Hungary added to the debate.

'Still….you would have expected something like this when he was 16!'

'During the seventies? His head was too full of flowers and LSD!'

The nations continued to argue about America's strange habits, supposedly worried about the trade in their countries, and they didn't realise how loud they were, until a gentleman from another table approached them.

'Hello there, I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation-'

'I'm sure you could asshole!' Spat Romano.

'He he ignore him!' Spain laughed, covering the annoyed italian's mouth.

'You were saying, sir?' Germany looked at the man, and the nations were all silent, staring or glaring at him.

'Haha, I see he's a little trouble too huh?'

'We get by…' Spain yelped as his fingers were bitten.

'Well anyway, sounds like y'all have a troubled teenager on your hands am I right?'

No one spoke, they just looked at the strange human until Germany gave a sharp nod.

'Well, I specialise in helping troubled teens and I haven't and won't fail any time soon, so hand him over, I'll sort him out in the blink of an eye. These young teenagers' he paused and seemed to be upset. 'Think they can get away with anything…and that's where I come in! Being in the army myself…y'know..up there with the Big'uns, So I know how to….set them straight…Here's my card, and you look like you need someone like me…'

'….Uh…danke…Maverick….'Germany took the card Maverick was holding.

'Well, I hope y'all have a good dinner! And might I ask, are you all from different nations? You have such an assortment of accents…'

'Figured that out for yourself genius?' Prussia looked at maverick, with untrusting eyes.

'Well aren't you rude? I'll throw that one in free….if you know what I'm sayin', these young'uns….pain in the asses huh?' Maverick winked at the German…

'Woah woah woah! I'm his OLDER brother!'

'Really? I would never have guessed! You must get that a lot huh? Well anyway, I know you'll need me so call me when you…want me…' and with that he left the nations table.

'That was weird….who the hell just comes up to you and asks you if you have teen issues..? do we look like a family? I mean…that's so unawesome…'

With this, the night concluded, and our nations went back to their rooms, with the staff being very grateful they did so. Russia got stopped on his way up because somehow he had concealed his pipe..until now. Clever boy.

The next day our group of unassuming tourists ran about Stockholm. Poor Sweden was very concerned-this was his heart after all. But all in all, it had to be the closest any of the countries had ever gotten together. Germany and Romano were dragged by Spain and Italy to go out, Greece was waiting for Japan to arrive by falling asleep on a public bench, Norway was stalked by Denmark (But you know they love each other really) whilst Iceland and Sealand wanted to go on a Harry Potter movie marathon. Russia wanted to drink Vodka on one of the famous bars on the waters of Stockholm, so he terrorised the staff and got himself free drinks. Prussia took the shy Canada on a totally awesome date to medieval Stockholm, and they shared a waffle together. Aww. Prussia made sure no one was around when they did (He's too awesome to be a sap!) At lunch, Finland and Sweden called all the nations to Drottningholm Palace and they dined in the palace gardens. The next day was the actual conference, where some other nations who were due to arrive only that evening would be present, otherwise, considering the amount of discussion between the nations in just the last two days, there needn't have been a conference!

The airport was once again crowded by the group of nations deciding to come and wait for their partners. China was waiting with France…but he did not wish to disclose details of the nation he was waiting (even though everyone knew who it was). Finally a tall muscular male appeared with a suitcase and wearing a cheerful smile on his face, the curl on the side of his head mirroring his face.

'Aniki! I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, I've had so much business this week.' The South Korean greeted China and hugged the smaller man to his chest.

'Gyah! Y-yongsoo! N-not in public-aru!'

'Ah 'ee is merely spreading l'amour!'

'D-don't encourage him-aru!' but the smaller nation couldn't help but smile and enjoy the younger's enthusiasm. He'd seen so many come and go.

'F-france? I didn't expect to see you here!' An unmistakeable Welsh accent broke the silence.

'Dy-Dylon! What a pleasant surprise…'

'As always Francis! And it's Dylan, not Dylon, but I like the way you say it too' He replied with a slight blush on his face. France looked at him, and couldn't help but marvel at how much his younger brother resembled him, yet he had such a unique boyish charm, his eyes were the same vibrant green that reminded him of leaves with dew on them in the early mornings, whilst his hair was a soft caramel brown and framed his pale face with in unruly spikes.

France realised he was staring far longer than considered normal (for France) and coughed to break the awkward silence. 'So…'ow is dear Angleterre?'

'Ah Arthur's in real bad shape, no idea what's bothering him…even Scottie's worried!'

'Oh. Him. What a surprise.' France said through pursed lips.

'Yer and your soo concerned aren't ya, Ye French Bastard?' Another voice joined the conversation, belonging to a man with rust red hair, pale skin and a permanent sneer on his face. He wore a blue suit with two white sashes slashed across his torso.

'Ecosse.'

'Frenchie.'

'Uhh…Allistair! I was wondering what was taking you so long!' Wales tried to break up the coming fight.

'Sorry, had to take a d-'

'Do spare us the details mon ami!'

'Why don't ya let someone finish BEFORE YOU MAKE YOUR OBSCENE COMMENT!'

'Oh, well I didn't mean to be rude…'

'Rude? Yer a fine one to talk! Ditching someone after all those promis-'

'Oh at least I 'ave the grace to accept my mistakes!'

'Mistakes? So I was a MIS-'

'Uh excuse me, but the meeting starts early tomorrow so you might want to get your sleep-aru!' China and South Korea, who was a total Gossip girl..boy…like Poland had been standing silent and watching until China realized he had left his Custard buns in the steamer.

'I agree with China!' Wales gently looped his arm around France's shoulders and pulling him in the general direction of a taxi.

'Ah oui Ma Cher…would you like to share a room avec moi?'

'O-of co-'

'WHEN FUCKING HELL FREEZES OVER! Dyl, yer coming with me…Go sleep in a river Frog!'

'I-Im sorry France! I'll see you in the meeting!' Wales called, as he was dragged into a car with his older brother.

'Au revoir…mon chere….'

'….I'm sorry France….' Yongsoo gently placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

'It is alright, let us go get our beauty sleep…'

The next day, the hotel staff had once again to deal with the strange tourist group of Nations and their increasing high numbers of laundry, Prussia was sent down to make sure the laundry was done by his younger brother, and decided to blast over the Tannoy system how much underwear a certain Roderich Edelstein carried.

We finally see them arriving one by one, with their own means of transport, to the centre. Sealand and Prussia were made to stay in the hotel (That didn't stop them from wrecking the Arcade!) and the rest stood at the grand building where it would be held…with a few muttered 'show offs'.

The nations filed in one by one, still curious about the situation currently affecting the two English nations. They all took their places and there were two chairs left empty where a certain Sora Akamatsu was supposed to have shown up. Germany took control of the meeting, deciding that she obviously wasn't coming. Or she was Like Alfred. Boy they would have been one hell of a couple.

'Settle down! The representative of The English speaking nations seems to be lat-'

The door suddenly creaked…and in came a woman with pale skin and black hair.

'Sorry, I'm so terribly sorry I'm late!' She looked around to see all the nations looking up at her. And France winking but she chose to ignore that. 'I believe you're Germany, right?' She pointed at said nation who was standing at the lectern.

'Jah, and you are…?'

'Sora. Sora Akamatsu. Nice to meet you. Could I take my place?' She gestured to the empty chairs.

'Ye..yah. Now we will start the world meeting. I'd like to thank the host country, Sweden.' He nodded towards the Swedish man, who sat with his arm casually around Finland's shoulder.'Also, can we please welcome our representative for the US and the UK, Miss Akamatsu. I hope you all will behave.' Like that's going to happen, he thought.

Sora got up and bowed. 'It's really such an honour for me to meet you all, I bet you can tell from my name that I'm originally Japanese. I've heard so much about you guys so, this is great! But please forgive me, I am a bit new to this.'

The small Japanese nation,who had somehow found his way to the hotel and crossed the bench where Greece had been sleeping, raised his eyebrows.

'Oh don't worry ma cher! I will take care of you!' France cooed, with all eagerness, moving closer.

'A step closer and that thin beard of yours is gone!'

'You're no fun!' and he sat down…intimidated.

'Oh go deal with your problem in a cupboard!'

'…Well...only if you help me!'insert goofy French smirk

'I'M WARNING YOU FROG!'

'France! You are disrupting the meeting!' Ludwig rubbed his temples.

'Desole…..'

'No I should be sorry, I took it too far, please continue.'

'Ah…danke Miss Akamatsu .'

'You should call her Mrs Jones!' Hungary said, in a slightly menacing and cold voice.

'No! D-don't call me that!' Sora looked at the other woman, anger in her eyes and yet another pen cracked in her powerful grip.

'And why?'

'B-because….I...we're not married yet! Uh…just…wait…for a bit.' She faltered for words. If only they knew.

'Bitte! Can we just discuss more important issues?'

'Fine….' The Hungarian simply glared at Sora..who was now fiddling with yet another ink stain on her skirt.

'So first we would like to ask about the situation in the US, has…Alfred de-'

'Oh don't worry about that, none of us knows what has gotten into him lately, but you can count on the US backing you up again, despite what he says.'

'Oh and that's your decision to make is it? Because you're totally a nation right?'

'No I never said that, this is what we've discussed, I even asked Alfie-Alfred. America. About this'

'Alfie? I only know one person who he ever allowed to call him that…'

'Well…we can talk about that later, I had to discuss preparations for the Olympics on the United Kingdom's behal-'

'And what do ye think we're here fur?' Scotland and Wales glared at her, now joined by a smaller boy who was Northern Ireland.

'I didn't realise you were coming-'

'So what you thought you would prance in here representing your country AND ours? And pray, what thorough briefing have you received?'

'I…I was just informed of topics that we should discuss…but I'm representing the UK.'

'Yeah…the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland!'

'N-no! I meant I was representing England…not you, I'm sorry.'

'Okay,Mr Germany , continue.'

'Right…unfortunately Libya was not able to join us, but I would like to talk about types of aid…'

And the meeting continued, each nation giving their input. Germany noted that today they had all acted exceptionally, with only a few fights. But there was a thick tension in the air. Sora dashed out of the room, anxious to leave the bullying nations, until only a few were left, discussing things in a rather last minute manor.

'I wourd have riked to tark to her..' Piped a silent and unmistakable Asian voice.

'Well yeah she does come from your country!' Retorted Hungary evidently annoyed with the human.

'Why are you so annoyed today Hungary?' Spain asked, trying to wrestle Romano into a hug.

'This whole...marriage thing annoys me!'

'I aglee with Hungary-chan. It seems vely unrike Arfled, arso, once when he came to my house, he got dlunk on my sake, and he spoke of this undying rove he had for Arthur-san. It inspiled me to write new manga!'

'Exactly! So what's going on? I mean she got all pissy when I called her .'

'Ah so are you suggesting that there is no…amour?'

'Yes well done genius frog!'

'Jah, but we need to discuss this! Uh…fo-for our trade!' Not because Germany was actually interested in their love affairs. Preposterous.

'I aglee with Doitsu-san…this is most intriguing.'

'Wait wait wait….Alfred told you that?...'

'Well Angleterre ALWAYS mention how much he misses his dear Amerique….'

'See! This is what I mean! This marriage thing is just so stupid!'

'We are reading far too much into this, how about we just get England and America to their senses?'

'Well how about locking them in a bathroom when they are both nak-'

'NO!' a collective shout from the nations present.

'…You know you wanted to see it!'

'How about confronting them?' Germany suggested.

'No but they would never work like that…for them, It needs to be natural..' Hungary thought, lying her head on the secretly-not so secretly-asleep Austria.

'How about we make them confess over pasta! No one can resist that!' North Italy piped up, grinning like it was the greatest epiphany known to man.

'No! Stupid fratello!' Romano proceeded to hit the other, but was once again caught up in Spain's bone crushing hugs.

'How about arr of us invite them to oul houses and get them to tark to each othel, they avoid each other too much….'

'You know Japan…that's not a bad idea…' Spain looked over at the now blushing nation.

'And you can get more inspiration for manga!' Hungary leaped up and beamed at him, however Austria now had a distraught look on his face whilst he… 'slept'

'And we can finally have things back to normal…' Germany said, being a person…who loved normality….

'Well that seems rather simple compared to my idea!' France huffed

'Yes but your idea involved things none of us want to see Arsehole!' Romano glared at France. He only wanted to see one person….like that.

'So now that we've decided that, whose house are they going to first?'

'Oh hon hon hon Allemagne, I did not expect you to be so…involved!'

'I-I'm not! This is just a real pain for all of us!' The German was now blushing.

'Aww Germany you're so cute when you blush!' Italy reached up and kissed the german on the cheek…deepening the already beetroot blush. Also causing extreme fangirling from Hungary and Japan.

'You know, I really think we're reading into this too much….' Switzerland was now standing by the window, 'How does it matter if the Hamburger freak marries a human? It makes no difference to us!'

'Ah but it does, Switzelrand-san, Arthur-san will be most difficult to co-operate with and Alfred has been lather distant from us arr rately, in restrospect, it wirr have an effect on us.'

'Fine…it beats me why he would fall in love with the human in the first place…'

'She's like Arthur.' Said the sleeping Greece, who had dampened Japan's suit shoulder considerably with drool.

'…true! So shall we put our plan into action?'

'Yes, I think that we are decided…so what is our first action?'

'Werr I was thinking of getting them alone in a hot spring…they wourd feer most relaxed there and free to talk of their emotions.'

''OW IS ZAT ANY DIFFERENT TO MY IDEA?'

'Yours is perverted!'

'But what if that doesn't work?'

'Then we have a plan B…uh….any ideas?'

'They can come to Venice and have pasta and go on a gondola! Nothing says love like that, right Germany?'

'J-jah Brachen…'

'So we're decided?'

'but what if none of these works?'

'well, we still have 24 other alphabets!'

'Let's do this!'

The Nations joined hands….and so starts the plans. I have three words.

Oh

Dear

God.

* * *

_**Omg guys I FINISHED THIS! YAAAAYY! Okay that was so long right? Sorry it's a tad boring too….sorry -_- but …I hope it will be better next time! Thank you all of you who story alerted! Ack 3700 words! Also, tell me in reviews if you want Maverick to return, Or PM me.**_

_**-Sugoi-sama-**_


End file.
